Operation INITIATE
by Cyrix
Summary: [X] As one generation of Sector V ends, another begins...
1. Past Sector's V decommissioning time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door Period!**

**A/N: This is my first time uploading my stories on to the web. I wrote stories before, but I never let other people read it. So here goes nothing...  
4/29- Since many people keep getting confused about this chapter whether it is past or present. I decided to change it a little.**

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: I.N.I.T.I.A.T.E…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Introducing**

**Neophytes**

**In**

**Training**

**Important**

**Assignments**

**To**

**Educate**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter One – Past Sector V's decommission time**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**KND's Moon base HQ: Numbuh 362's office **

** A girl was looking out into space from her office. She was trying hard not to cry. She was wearing a light blue suit with the number 362 in the front. She was Numbuh 362 and commander of the organization, Kids Next Door or KND that protects kids worldwide from adults. However, you had to be a kid, in order to be in the KND, so when you turned 13 or became a _teenager_, you would had to erase your memories of your KND's life. This was why Numbuh 362 had an unhappy face because Sector V was getting decommissioned today.**

**KND's Moon base HQ **

** The Headquarter was filled with kid operatives talking about Sector V's decommission. The question on every operative's mind, would Sector V go peacefully or violently? Past sectors had gone violently, so the majority says violently. However, some operatives say Sector V might be different. Numbuh 86's decommission team already left for Sector V's tree house. All the operatives waited for Sector V and the decommission team. Numbuh 362 hated _this_ time of the year, but then again nobody like this time either. She sighed and looked at the papers on her desk of Sector V's profiles. She would miss them, everybody would miss them. **

"**Numbuh 362 they are here!" said Numbuh 274 on the intercom. **

"**Ok!" Numbah 362 said to the intercom. She pushes on a button and spoke in the intercom. "Kids Next Door Sector V is here!" she shouts in the intercom "Remember what to do!" She heard Numbuh 274 yelling "Move into your positions!" Numbuh 362 sighed and went out of the office. **

**KND's Moon base HQ: Space Dock **

** The decommission team's ship landed on the pad. The door of the ship opened and Numbuh 86 stepped out. **

"**We got Sector V Numbuh 362" Numbuh 86 said "They put up a hard fight, but we stopped them. " Troops bring them out!" Numbuh 86 shout. The decommission team bought Numbuh 1-5 out one by one. All of the operatives 1-5 looked like they fought a long battle. All of their clothes was either torn or had mustard on it. They were also crying and hugging each other. **

** Numbuh Four was shouting "I don't want to be decommissioned!" **

"**Shut up teenager!" Numbuh 86 shouted at Numbuh Four. "Troops take them to the decommissioning room!" **

"**Yes sir!" they shouted back. **

"**Nooooooo!" Numbuh 1-5 shouted. Numbuh 362 looked at them screaming while being taken away. She couldn't take anymore and ran to her office. She locked the door and started crying.**

**KND's Moon base HQ: Decommissioning room**

** The decommissioning room didn't look like a dangerous room. In the middle of the room there were a lot of chairs and something that looked like a television. **

"**Alright you teenagers!" Numbuh 86 shouted at Sector V who was tied to the decommissioning chairs. "Any last words?" **

"**Yeah, can I go to the bathroom?" Numbuh Four asked.**

"**No!" Numbuh 86 reply "Start the decommissioning!" Numbuh 86 shouted. **

"**Yes sir!" answered the troops. They pushed a button on the panel and a toilet plunger came out the television screen into Sector V's faces. Sector V were all screaming and trying to get of the chairs, but couldn't. Every operative heard the screaming, including Numbuh 362. **

"**Kids Next Door Mission Accomplish!" Numbuh 362 spoke on the intercom. Finally there was silence and every operative started to go back to their rooms or tree houses. Numbuh 362 was looking out into space and was glad it is finally over. However she knows it will happen again sooner than she thinks.**

**End Transmission…**

**A/N: So? How was it? You understand better? Please review:)**


	2. Wally's dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door Period**

**A/N: Chapter Two is finally up! I was busy with school with the Finals and Regents. Hope you like it:)**

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: I.N.I.T.I.A.T.E…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Introducing**

**Neophytes**

**In**

**Training**

**Important**

**Assignments**

**To**

**Educate**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Two – Wally's dream**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**There was a long hallway, full and cluttered with windows portraying the gloomy, rainy weather**

"**Ah! Get away from me you cruddy robot!" I shout while running down the hallway. I look behind me, it was right behind me! I try to run faster, but I was tired from running before. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worst, I met a dead end. **

"**Oh crud!" I said. I look behind me and saw the robot getting closer. "Come on Wallabee think!" I said to myself. I look up and saw a ledge. **

"**Ah ha!" I said. The robot was coming closer. I try to jump on to the ledge but fell. I look up and see the robot in front of me. The robot points it arm at me. The arm open up and a laser pointer comes out. **

"**Oooooooo... you are going to hurt me with a laser pointer." I taunted the robot. The laser pointer opens up and an electric gun comes out.**

"**Oh crud…" I said. I try to escape, but the robot block my escape path. **

"**Ok you want a fight, you got a fight!" I said jumping at the robot. I punch and kick the robot while dodging its electric gun. Finally after one last punch the robot fell down.**

"**There!" I said "Nobody messes with Wallabee Beatles!" **

"**Oh but you are too late Mr. Beatles!" shouted someone. "I had already planted the bomb while my robot was distracting you!" "So long Mr. Beatles!**

"**Stop calling me Mr. Beatles!" I scream at him. "It is Wallabee!" I run toward the control room where the bomb was located. I turn the doorknob, it was lock. I slam against the door. It fell down and I look for the bomb. It was attached to the main computer. I run toward the bomb and try to figure out a way to diffuse it. No luck. The bomb says 30 seconds remaining on it. **

"**Come on come on!" I said while thinking. **

**20 seconds remaining…**

"**I know I will cut the lines on the bomb!" I said to myself. I look for a scissor around the room. **

**10 seconds remaining…**

**I find the scissor on a table and start to decide which line to cut. So many lines which one to cut?**

**5 seconds remaining…**

**I decided to cut the red one so I cut the red line, but nothing happen.**

**4…**

**I cut the orange line and still nothing.**

**3…**

**I cut the green line. Nothing.**

**2…**

**I cut the blue line hoping it will work, but it didn't.**

**1…**

"**Ahhh!" I jump to the floor and cover myself with my hands.**

**0…!**

**The bomb starts to beep faster and faster. Until… "Sport wake up!" "Huh?" I said. Everything went black.**

**Wally's house: Wally's bedroom **

"**Sport wake up! It is time for your first day of school!" my dad shouted at me. I grumble and cover myself with the blanket. **

"**You don't want to late!" my dad shouted. I throw the blanket off and got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I took out my brush and toothpaste from the cabinet. I started to brush my teeth. I rinse and then wash my face. I took out my comb and comb my blond hair. I got out of the bathroom and went to my room to get dress. I put on my orange sweater with a hood and my blue jeans. I went downstairs to the kitchen. **

**A/N: So was it good? Plz review! Chapter Three will be up shortly I hope... :) **


	3. Hoagie Gilligan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door.**

**A/N: Chapter Three is here! Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: I.N.I.T.I.A.T.E…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Introducing**

**Neophytes**

**In**

**Training**

**Important**

**Assignments**

**To**

**Educate**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Three – Hoagie Gilligan**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**Wally's house: Kitchen**

**I walk into the kitchen. The kitchen is filled with the smell of bacon that made my mouth water. The kitchen is small but my family usually eats in the dining room. The kitchen has a sink, a stove, an oven, a microwave, and some tables. My mom is at the stove cooking bacons and eggs. **

"**Is that you Wallabee?" she asks.**

"**Yeah it's me mum." I answer back.**

"**Good, hurry up and take your breakfast to the dining room," she said to me. I took the plate from her and went to the dining room. **

**Wally's house: Dining Room**

**My dad was already eating at the dining table. He was reading a newspaper, with a plate of bacon on the table in front of him. **

**He looked up from his newspaper and shouted "Hey sport!" "Eat quickly or you will be late for…" he started to say. **

"**I know I know boarding school" I interrupted him. "Why do you always send me back, you know I will just break out like I always do and…"**

"**Boarding school?" he interrupted me. "No sport, public school!"**

**I spit out the orange juice I was drinking, "Public School!" I shouted.**

"**Yeah, public school" he reply **

"**But why public school?" I ask him.**

"**Well your mom and I thought you will like public school better then boarding school, since you always break out of boarding school every time we send you there" he reply. "But enough with the chit-chat sport you got to leave now for school" he said as he stood up and left the dining room. I look at my breakfast and quickly eat it. Then I got up from my chair and left the dining room. I went to get my red backpack and put on my shoes. I opened the door and went outside. **

**Outside**

**I look around for the bus, but saw none. **

"**Where's the cruddy bus?" I thought. I walk around and look around some more. I see a group of kids lining up near a yellow bus. **

"**I guess that my bus" I said. I walked up to the line and tap the fat kid with an airplane helmet in front of me. He turns around and looks at me. **

"**What?" he asks me. **

"**Is this the bus to Eastside Primary School?" I ask him.**

"**Yeah, this is the bus!" he replies.**

"**Ok, umm... thanks" I said.**

"**No problem" he said. He went on the bus and sat all the way in the back. I went on the bus and see that all the seats are taken. So I went all the way to the back and sat with that fat kid. **

"**Hey again!" He said to me as I sat next to him.**

"**Hey" I said. Then we were quiet the rest of the way to school with me mostly looking out the window and he just looking the other way. As we approach the school, I see a lot of kids in front of the school. Right away I could tell that public school is a whole lot different then boarding school.**

"**Hey nerd!" someone shouted. I look from the window and see a kid putting the fat kid in a headlock. **

"**Oh great a bully" I thought to myself.**

"**Give me your lunch money!" the bully said to the fat kid. The fat kid reach into his pockets and was about to give him the money when I stop him. **

"**Leave him alone!" I shouted at the bully. The bully drops the fat kid and looks at me.**

"**Why should I squirt!" he said to me. That was his big mistake. I could feel myself getting angry.**

"**Don't ever call me Squirt!" I jumped at him and knocked him over. I kept on punching him while he was on the floor. I could hear the kids around me saying "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as I punch him. I could hear the bus driver calling for backup on his radio. The bully's friends just watch in horror as I punch their bloody friend over and over again. Finally I punch him one more time hard and got up.**

"**Call me squirt again and you will get a bigger whooping!" I said to him. His friends quickly pick him up and ran off the bus. One of his friends said "You will pay!" as he ran off with his friends. I went back to my seat and got my backpack. I see the fat kid in shock. I wave my hand in front of his face. **

"**Hello, we are here" I said to him. He just looks at me and says "thanks".**

"**No problem" I said. "Now come on lets go" as I turn to go. **

"**Wait!" he said. I turn back and look at him. "I never got your name" he asks me.**

"**Wallabee Beatles" I reply. "But most people call me Wally" **

"**Hoagie Gilligan" he reply back. We got off the bus and walk toward the school. **

"**How come I never saw you around?" Hoagie asks me. **

"**That is because I am new here!" I answer back. "I used to go boarding school until my parents send me to this cruddy school."**

**Well this school is not cruddy" he said. "Just got a bullying problem" "That bully you just beat up was a teenager and one of the toughest bullies in this school" he said to me "I couldn't believe you beat him that easy!"**

"**A cruddy teenager?" I said to him "why is he here?"**

"**Well he was so stupid they couldn't pass him and send him to junior high school" he answered. "Anyways we got to get to class. We both ran toward the school.**

**A/N: Chapter Four will be up soon:) **


	4. Kuki Sanban

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door.**

**A/N: I finally finished Chapter Four! I tried to make this chapter a little different from the others. Enjoy!**

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: I.N.I.T.I.A.T.E…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Introducing**

**Neophytes**

**In**

**Training**

**Important**

**Assignments**

**To**

**Educate**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Four – Kuki Sanban**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**East Primary School**

**Hoagie's this chubby boy that looks like he could've been in the Air Force. So anyways, Hoagie and I, we got in the school through the front doors. There was this big-oh sign that said "Welcome to East Primary School!" and all that cruddy stuff. Then there was this other sign below that one that said we had to go to the auditorium for instructions. So I thought what-the-crud and went with Hoagie. The thing is he seemed very eager to tell me about the school.**

"**This school has 4 floors each having 8 stairways" he tells me "There are 6 elevators, two odd and two even stops and two whole stops"**

"**Odd, even or whole?" I ask him confused. **

"**Oh yeah" he said. "The elevator only stops on even or odd floors" he explains to me. **

"**Oh" I said. "Why the crud do they do that?" I ask him. He shrugged his shoulders. **

"**I don't know, maybe it is easier for some students" he said. I just look at him until we got to the auditorium. In front of the auditorium was another big sign that said "welcome students!" I was thinking about why there were a lot of big signs until Hoagie interrupted my thoughts telling me to move. So we went into the auditorium.**

**East Primary School: Auditorium**

**Inside the auditorium, it was like a circus. Students were running around and hugging each other, well only the cruddy girls. I am guessing they have not seen each other for a long time. Teachers were standing around with big signs that showed the class number. Again with the big signs I thought. Hoagie and I walked down the aisle looking for our class. **

"**So what is your class number?" Hoagie asks me. I looked at my report card. **

"**304" I said to him. He looked surprised. **

"**I got 304 too!" he shouted.**

"**Wow!" I said also surprised that we were in the same class. We look at each other for a second. **

"**Well let's go find our class then!" I said to him. **

"**Ok!" he replies back. We look around trying to find our class and teacher. While I was looking around, I saw this Asian girl wearing an oversize sweater and was holding a stupid cruddy doll standing alone. She was looking around trying to find her class. She looked scared and lost so I decided to help the cruddy girl find her class. I walk toward her and ask her if she needed help. She looked at me and nodded her head. **

"**Me and Mr. Snugglepuff can't find class 303" she said to me. **

"**Who is Mr. Snugglepuff?" I looked around. She giggled.**

"**This is Mr. Snugglepuff!" she put the doll in front of my face. I push the doll away and it fell on the floor. She looked like she was going to cry so I quickly pick up the doll and gave it to her. I show her the way to her class and then left her there. Before I left she ask me what my name was. I told her Wally Beatles and she told me Kuki Sanban. I thought she said cookie so I ask her for her name. She told me her name again and this time I got it.**

"**Kuki that is a weird name" I thought to myself. **

"**Wally!" Hoagie interrupts my thought. I looked toward his direction. Hoagie was waving at me from a group of students around a teacher. The teacher was holding a sign that says "class 304". I waved to show him I saw him. I walked toward the group and found Hoagie.**

"**Who were you talking to?" he asks me. I looked back at Kuki standing with her class. She saw me and waved at me. I waved back.**

"**Oh, just a cruddy girl" I reply to him. He just looked at me. We follow our teacher to our classroom.**

**A/N: Did I make Wally too nice? Please tell me! So was it good? Please review!**


	5. An unexpected girl in the class

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND.**

**A/N: Just as I said before. Sorry for not updating for a long time! Well, since I worked on Operation W.A.R.F.A.R.E too much. I decided to continue Operation I.N.I.T.I.A.T.E for the reviewers. Thanks for the reviews guys and gals! So here is chapter five:)**

**Response to the reviewers:**

**GoldenFlither****- Thanks! I know it is not good but it is my first fanfic after all:)**

**Kuki Beatles****- Thanks:)**

**Dark Magician Fairy****- Thanks! No, the first chapter is in the past where the past Sector V got decommissioned. Sorry you got confused! I will try to make it less confusing next time! Yeah, I will tell you if I need help thanks:)**

**Cris- Thanks! I will:)**

**xpetahzx****- Thanks! It is all thanks to you:)**

**That it right? Yep! Now on with Chapter Five!**

**-**

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: I.N.I.T.I.A.T.E…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Introducing**

**Neophytes**

**In**

**Training**

**Important**

**Assignments**

**To**

**Educate**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Five – An unexpected girl in the class  
**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**East Primary School: 304's classroom**

**Hoagie and I got to our classroom after going up three floors. Hoagie looked like he was going to faint and I looked like I was going to throw up after going up three floors. Why didn't we just take the elevator? At least it will be less tiring! But the cruddy teacher, I don't even know her name, said it will be a good exercise! Since when is going up three floors exercising? **

**Anyways, the classroom is huge! I mean you should see it! This room could probably fit a ktrillion students! The closet is all the way in the back of the room. The closet is very long and stretches all the way across the room. In the closet are hooks and next to the hooks are numbers. There are a lot of desks and chairs in rows. The teacher's desk is in the front of the class. The classroom right now looked empty, but I know soon it will be filled with the projects and works of our class. **

**The teacher walked in front of the class and said to us "My name is Mrs. Rose. Alright, class put your jackets away in the closet in the back." She pointed to the closet in the back and said "put it on any hooks for now." She walked to her desk and pulled out a log book. "Okay class" "for today just sit in any seat and I will assign you a seat tomorrow." The students went to put away their jackets then sat with their friends. I put away my jacket and went to sit next to Hoagie. The teacher saw that we were ready so she started to take attendance. **

"**So why did your parents send you to boarding instead of public school?" Hoagie asked me. **

"**I don't know. My parents never tell me even when I ask them" I reply.**

"**Wallabee Beatles?" Mrs. Rose said. I turned toward her.**

"**Here!" I shouted and raise my hand. Then I turned back to him. **

"**Oh. Then why did they send you to public school now?" he asked.**

"**Well, my dad told me it is because I always break out whenever they send me to boarding school" I reply. He looked surprised.**

"**How many boarding schools you went to?" he asked me.**

"**Umm… I think it was five?" I answered. His eyes widen with shock.**

"**Five? You broke out of five?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, I broke out of one school and they send me to another one" I answered.**

"**Hoagie Gilligan?" Mrs. Rose asked.**

"**Here!" Hoagie shouted and raises his hand. Then he looked at me with amazement.**

"**Wow. That must mean you hardly know anything" he said.**

**I looked at him with an angry face and asked "Are you saying I am stupid?" **

**He looked surprised and quickly said while waving his hands in front of him "No! I just thought that since you always escape school"**

**I lower my fist and said "It's ok. I get angry when people call me stupid." **

**Before he could say something Mrs. Rose called a name that seems very familiar that I shush him and listened.**

"**Kuki Sanban?" she asked.**

"**Here!" someone in the back shouted and giggled. I turned and see _her_.**

**The girl that was wearing over-sized green sweater and hugging a dolly. The girl who was lost and I helped find her class. The girl who's name sounded like a cookie. The girl named Kuki.**

**  
A/N: Well that was unexpected for Wally! You will find out why she is in his class in the next chapter!**** I know they don't sound like eight year olds, but I will try to do it in the next chapter. Well review! Chapter Six will come:) **


	6. Total Embarrassment

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND.**

**A/N: I know my last chapter was short. So this chapter will be longer then the last one. Also rapid updates will be made on this story! This is the first one!  
**

**Response to the reviewers:**

**Dark Magician Fairy****- You might be right. Hmm… Thanks for reviewing!**

**Is it just me or that was too little reviews? Oh well the show must go on still!**

**-**

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: I.N.I.T.I.A.T.E…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Introducing**

**Neophytes**

**In**

**Training**

**Important**

**Assignments**

**To**

**Educate**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Six – Total Embarrassment**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**East Primary School: 304's classroom**

**I stare at her while she is playing with Mr. Snugglepuff. It is Mr. Snugglepuff right? Wait, why am I even caring? It is just a stupid cruddy dolly she named! Why is she here? Isn't she supposed to be in 303? Why in the world is she in my class? I-**

**"Wallabee Beatles!" Mrs. Rose shouts at me and interrupt my thoughts. **

**I turn around and said "Yes Sir I mean Ma'am?" Some kids laughed. Hoagie tried not to laugh.**

**"My name is Mrs. Rose" she said.**

**"Yes Mrs. Rose?" I ask her.**

**"Why are you staring at Kuki Sanban sitting in the back?" she asks me. Some girls giggled. Kuki looks at me and smiles.**

**"I wasn't looking at her!" I shouted while my cheeks turn pink.**

**"Oh? Then what were you looking at then?" she asks me.**

**"I was… looking… at the closet!" I shouted and pointed to the closet.**

"**I was… checking to see… if my coat was hanged on right?" I said. More kids laugh including Hoagie who was rolling on the floor laughing.**

**Mrs. Rose shook her head in disbelief and said "well next time don't look at the closet or Kuki. You could look at her all you want when class is over. Okay?"**

**"Yes Mrs. Rose…" I said and look down. Everybody stop laughing.**

**"Okay before I had to talk to Wallabee Kuki was telling us why she is in our class. You can continue Kuki" she said to Kuki.**

**"Okay!" she shouted.**

**"I was playing with Mr. Snugglepuff in my classroom 303. When a fat man came in and told us that class 304 needed one more student and also this class had too many students" she said. The kids laughed.**

**"304, I said to myself. Isn't that the class where that cute boy Wallabee help me find my class?" she said. The girls giggled and I looked down embarrass out of my mind.**

**"Oh yeah! I said to myself. That was the class!" she shouted with joy.**

**"Anyways, the fat man asked us who wanted to go to that class. I raised my hand and he picked me. He then led me to this classroom and that is why I am here" she said and then smiles at us.**

**"Thank you Kuki for sharing that with the class" Mrs. Rose said to her. Mrs. Rose then walks to where I am sitting and tap the desk next to me. I am thinking "No! Please don't tell her to sit there! Anywhere but there!"**

"**Kuki you will sit over here next to Wallabee. Is that okay?" she asks Kuki. **

"**No! Please say no!" I thought. **

**Kuki looks over at me and shout "Okay Mrs. Rose!" She got up and went to the desk and sit down on the chair. Then she turns to look at me and asks me "Isn't this the coolest Wally? We are sitting right next to each other!" The girls giggled and said "Wally"**

**I glare at them and then put my head on the desk and cover my head.**

"**Yeah just great" I replied. She just smiles at me.**

"**This is going to be a long day" I thought to myself.**

**-**

**A/N: Well! Wally will never forget this first day of school! Review plz :)**


	7. Recess Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND except for this fanfic!**

**A/N: Once again, I am sorry for not updating for a long time! Well here is Chapter Seven! I know my chapters are short! It is just I don't have a lot of time on my hands, but I still try to update my stories. In this chapter there will be a fight. Whose fight you ask? You are going to have to read the chapter to find out.**

**Response to the reviewers:**

**Shaman of the fire****- This is after the past Sector V got decommissioned. Sorry you got confused. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lena- Thanks! Glad you enjoy it!**

**BoxieRoxie****- You reviewed all the chapters again! Thanks! Well Wally's dream might mean something or might not. I have not decided yet.**

**Dark Magician Fairy****- Well that is true. But they are only 8 yrs old so they can't love each other. Thanks!**

**ZePuKa****- Whoa! That's a lot of reviews there! Thanks! Yeah, when I started this story my grammar was very bad. Then later I improved.**

**That's all of them! On with Chapter Seven! **

**-**

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: I.N.I.T.I.A.T.E…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Introducing**

**Neophytes**

**In**

**Training**

**Important**

**Assignments**

**To**

**Educate**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Seven – Recess trouble**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**Dark Magician Fairy**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**East Primary School: 304's classroom**

**After that embarrassing moment, I couldn't pick my head up so I kept my head down until Mrs. Rose told me to sit up straight. When I looked back up, guess whose face I see? Yep! You are right! That cruddy girl's face and the worst part is that she is smiling at me.**

**"Alright class, we are done with the attendance. Let's go over your homework for tomorrow" Mrs. Rose said to the class. **

**_What! What homework?_ I look over at the board where the homework was. _Where did that come from?_ _Did I put my head down that long?_**

**"Since it is the first day, you guys won't get any real homework. Your homework for tomorrow is to bring in your supplies for the class. Now I am passing out the paper with the list of supplies you will need to bring in" Mrs. Rose said while passing out the papers to each of us.**

**I took the paper she gave me and look at it. I took out my supplies my mum prepared for me. _Pencils? check! Notepad? Why will I need that for? Markers? I guess for coloring? Color pencils? Same thing. Glue? check! Okay done with the list! Now to check what Kuki is doing. Wait! Did I just call her by her name? I mean cruddy girl! Crud! What is-_**

**"Hey Wally!" Kuki shouted at my ears causing me to cover my ears.**

**"What!" I shouted back and checked my ears if I was deaf. **

**She smiles at me and said "its recess time silly!" That when I notice that we were the only ones in the room. I turn red from embarrassment of not noticing everyone left and being alone with her in the room. I quickly ran out not noticing she was right behind me.**

**East Primary School: Backyard **

**I ran out of the school still not noticing she was right in back of me. I stop at the wall and pant. I turn around and see her smiling at me.**

**_Why is she following me around? Why didn't that cruddy teacher tell me it was recess time? Why didn't Hoagie tell me? Why is she following me around?_**

**"Why are you following me?" I asked her while she was looking at the sky. **

**She turns back slowly to face me and said sadly "I am new to this school and I don't have any friends." Then she smiles again and said "Can you be my first friend?"**

**I just look at her weirdly. _Say No! No! _My mind says, but there was something about her I just couldn't say no to. Before I could answer though, I heard a very familiar voice.**

"**Hey Squirt!" someone shouts at me. I turn around and meet the bully and his friends behind me.**

"**I told you not to call me squirt or you will get a bigger whooping than last time" I said while trying to hold back my fist. By that time the whole place was very quiet and looking at us.**

**The bully just ignored me and looks at Kuki who looks scared. "Who's that girl behind you? Your_ girlfriend?_**

**I try not to blush and protest back "She's not my girlfriend!" I was getting angrier by the second, ready to throw a punch in that cruddy bully' face again.**

**He walks up to Kuki and said "Well then you won't mind me _touching _her will you?" Then he got closer to her and was about to touch her that's when I blow up and jump at him knocking him down. **

**All the kids around me start to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Before I could land a punch on him, he throws me off of him and got up in a fighting position. I fell to the floor and got up with my fighting position too. For a moment we just look at each other in our fighting positions.**

**Somewhere on the roof of the school was a dark figure watching the whole thing. **

"**Be careful Wally!" Kuki shouts at me.**

"**Teach him a lesson!" Hoagie shouts at me. I smiles back at him.**

**The bully looks at me and says "Awww! Your little girlfriend and fat friend is concern about you!" That's when I throw the first punch at him which knocks him down. **

**The figure on the roof smiles and took out a PIPER.**

**KND's 2x4 WEAPONS INFO INTERRUPTION:**

**PIPER- Phone in Pipe Emergency Radio**

**Static "You got him Numbuh One?" a girl asks from the PIPER.**

**"Roger that Numbuh Five! He is in a little fight right now though" Numbuh One answers her.**

**"Uhh... so we wait?" Numbuh Five asks him.**

**"Yep. We wait" Numbuh One reply. Static**

"**She's not my girlfriend and don't call my friend fat!" I shout at him on the ground. He got up from the floor and looks at me. Then he quickly tries to punch me, but I was ready and caught his hand. Everyone gasps. Then I twist his hand causing him to cry in pain. Then I kick him in the stomach so hard that he fly all the way to the back. All his friends look at me in terror and ran to him. **

**I slap my hand up and down and said "well, that was easy." **

**I turn around and all of sudden Kuki screams "Watch out Wally!" I heard everyone gasp. I turn around and see the cruddy bully pointing a weapon at me. He fires it at me and everything became slow motion as the laser get closer to me and I get closer to my death****…**

**Transmission Interrupted…**

**A/N: Whoa! A cliffhanger there! I never knew I could do that! Yay! A longer chapter! What will happen to Wally now? Find out in the next chapter! Review! **


End file.
